Krystal the Ray
by Multiversal
Summary: This is the story of the Ray child, Krystal. A strange type of Ray different from any other. It was just an average day for him, and out of nowhere a familiar bad dude has to mess up everything! Can Krystal get things back to the way they were or will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Krystal the Ray**_

 _ **Chapter One: Try a Normal Day for Once**_

It was a bright day, the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in sight. This was especially true for the inhabitants of Cinnian Island, a floating island that was obviously not just what it seemed lets dive a little more into it.

This island was home to all of the rays that inhabited this world and also other strange creatures. Going into a specific part of the island, there's a large grassland much larger than any city or town on its own, this was Forest Hill, one of the lesser known lands of the island despite its size. There were seven ray children around they all seemed the age of around that of a teenager's. (For those not familiar with what a ray is, they are the type of species Rayman is. Humanoid, big nose, no limbs.)

* * *

The first of them wore a dark purple hoodie over his head. His eyes beamed dark black with a tint of yellow and his hair was somewhat a mix of black and purple. He was quiet, and also sleeping. His name was Dusk, and he had the emblem of something that looked like a pulsing aura on his chest. Let's not bother him, shh.

The second was quite large in size and had a bulky build compared to Dusk. He wore a light blue tank top and his eyes were covered by dark shades. He also wore sweatbands around the wrists that were never there. He wore a dark blue bandanna around his head. He seemed to be working out at the moment. His name was Jet, the emblem that covered his chest was the shape of a water drop. Better not mess with his workout, he may punch us down to where we belong.

Third one was wearing the same thing as Dusk but a lighter shade of color making it look like a light pink. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, the only hint to what he was doing was his glowing spiral emblem on his chest. His eyes were black with a tint of gold behind those eyelids though. This was Dawn, and he was really in the moment, don't mess him up.

The fourth of them was taller than the rest and had a slim body. He wore a light green coat and had a dark blue tint in his eyes. His gloves were longer than the others as well and were made of a strong rubber. The emblem on his chest was somewhat like a lightning bolt, and his name was Spark. He was working on building something strange, let's leave him to it.

The fifth one was only a little bit smaller than Jet, you almost couldn't tell the difference if Jet didn't hunch a bit when he stood. He was wearing a burning red sweater, despite not having arms, but the sweater was still a large one even with nothing in the sleeves. His eyes were a pure black with no tint. Besides Jet he was the only one not wearing gloves. The emblem that resided on his chest was resembling a flame. He slept on the ground with a loud snore causing Dusk to lose some valuable rest. This guy's name was Burst.

Second to last was the only girl out of that group, somewhat the ringleader of the siblings if anything. She was the oldest and not girly in the slightest. She had on a dark magenta sweat suit on and her eyes were pure black just like Burst's were. She wore black gloves with the finger parts cut off. Her emblem was the shape of a plain square, but it definitely doesn't mean she doesn't have any power, just wait and see. Her name was Regal, and as for the moment she was watching over her other siblings no not much going on for her at the moment.

And finally last, the smallest and the youngest of the group. He wore a small white jacket that unfortunately did not have an emblem on it, everyone pretty much thinks he's a ray with no actually abilities or power, or did he just not find his strength yet? Probably the first choice. What's his name? Only something truly fitting of course. Steven! He's sleeping on top of Burst, man this family loves to sleep.

* * *

Well those are all of the members of this Ray family, but none of those names even match this fic, guess we're going to have to search this place a bit more. Going up, into the sky lines, many fluffy clouds floated carefree over Forest Hill. "What's so special about them?", someone may ask. Some ray was sleeping up in those clouds, who was it. Whoever it was strange ray, he had a tail for some reason! His tail was was cover in a dark thick gray coat, and it separated from the rest of his body like any part of a ray. He had beady eyes. (Like how rays looked in Rayman 1.), telling easily that he was quite young. He slowly began to open those large beady eyes, his rare brown skin and his 3 black hairs shining a little from the sun's light.

He had on black gloves with a red trim and his belly was covered by a black shirt, the emblem on it was a sixteen sided star, you couldn't tell if you weren't close enough. He wore a red scarf that seemed to have life of its own inside. He gave a barely audible yawn, he didn't want to wake the others the wrong way, he didn't normally release his yawns with them being quite abnormal and obviously quite the alarm. Of course he didn't know that it was actually midday by now and mostly everyone was taking a midday nap.

"Ah. . .What a good day!", he said stretching out his limbs that were never there.

He looked down to the ground from the cloud he was sleeping from, it was a long way down, and he didn't have helicopter hair like certain rays did, he was a different type of ray, and one that normally couldn't learn powers from a nymph. Instead, he stood up on his ankle-less feet and hopped down from the cloud with a big grin on his face and laughter, this was like a children's game to him if anything. Just before he came near to the ground another type of helicopter was put into play.

The ends of his scarf risen up above his head and began to slowly rotate like a parachute helping him to come to a safe soft touch to the ground without his body falling apart or something of that nature for rays. He took a look around before he saw the seven ray siblings over not far away.

"Hey guys!", the ray said waving his hands over shouting loud but not too loud.

The others peaked their heads up from their naps and looked over to him, smiles coming over their faces the moment they saw him. They all ran over and gave the young ray a tight hug, just, without arms.

"Krystal!", they all shouted in unison.

Krystal, the young ray that once before slept from the clouds was their adopted little brother, younger than Steve somewhat. They found Krystal one day and Krystal found a place in their hearts they would do anything to protect Krystal as they've done on multiple occasions, it never happened to be the other way around, Krystal had abilities that no one would think was possible for a ray, of course he didn't know of this either, like stated before, he's a different type of ray.

The eight of them went to go get some lunch, Krystal staying close behind the siblings.

"Do you guys think I can go around on adventures and help people out like you guys do?", Krystal asked with curiosity of his adoptive siblings.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Krystal. You're pretty young and the adventures we go on can be pretty dangerous for someone as small as you.", Regal said rubbing his head a bit so he wouldn't get hurt by what she said.

But he was disappointed anyway, he would do anything to get to have the type of fun that his siblings had. "It's not fair. . .", Krystal spoke distantly.

"Don't be like that Krys.", Dawn said raising him off the ground using his telekinesis. "Your day will come soon. I can almost sense it now.", Said Dawn.

Only Dawn didn't know how right he truly was. . .

* * *

 _ **/Meanwhile. . ./**_

A dark silhouette stared into a magical orb which looked over the Cinnian Island. It was very _**Dark**_ indeed.

' _I have been gone for a long time, but now I intend to come back to the Glade of Dreams. Capturing all of the rays that inhabit this new world should give us a more than powerful enough army in order to beat Rayman. . .',_ the dark silhouette thought in his head.

Just then he heard footsteps that were coming inside of the room. The room was so dark that you could only see the person's form, and it was a ray.

" **Remember , you may have all the ray's you wish for your own deeds, do not harm them in your process either. You already know of my other instructions. . ."** , said the mysterious person.

nodded to his hidden comrade.

* * *

 _ **/Back with the Ray's/**_

"So little buddy. Any choice on what you want to have? It's your choice today.", Jet asked Krystal who was quick to respond.

"Pizza!", Krystal shouted loudly causing the whole gang to cover their ears to ease the ringing of his voice. Krystal blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh, alright. . .Pizza it is. . .", replied Jet , still trying to get the ringing out of his head.

This was a good day for Krystal so far and, if anything, at least he got to spend it with his awesome siblings! Suddenly the daytime sky suddenly flashed to night, making the whole gang widen their eyes up above.

"Uh. . .d-did you guys j-just see that?", Said Steve looking up at the sky in pure confusion.

Krystal hid behind everyone else as Dusk tried to take a good peek to see what caused it, he was confused as well, and he knew more about night than anyone. The opposite goes for Dawn who knew the day time best, but the confusion was one and the same with everyone else.

Spark circled around on his toes trying to see where it came from, he eventually got dizzy from all of the spinning and fell on his rump. "Ow! Okay, who's behind this baloney!", Spark barked, and the sky flashed night two more times.

Spark covered his mouth, but it wasn't him who did it either. Suddenly the sky was completely black! A nasty bunch of evil ghouls began to fall from out of the sky. "GAAAH!", the whole gang screamed as they ran for cover, they were falling everywhere. The gang kept running until a wall made of flames blocked their paths. When they tried to run back the flame wall began to circle around them, it was large and impossible to jump over.

A mysterious figure in a long dark blue coat came floating down observing them. His hat covered his face and the only thing that was visible were his beaming yellow eyes which caused Krystal to back away frightened.

" _Now you're mine."_ , spoke the dark man.

Regal growled but there was nowhere to run now. "We have to keep Krystal safe! I sweared that was our main priority! I'm not going to let him get hurt as long as I have something to say about it!", she spoke to her siblings.

They all nodded and gave a tight hug to Krystal, who didn't know what was going on, and just wanted to go home now. The gap of the flames was getting smaller now overhead.

"We'll miss you Krystal. Good bye. . .", Regal spoke with a small tear coming from her eye before she lifted Krystal, and with all of her strength she threw him over head of the fire just before the gap closed. Krystal looked back in horror as his siblings made the ultimate sacrifice, he only heard their yells of distressed as he flew across the sky, the force of Regal's throw was too strong for him to be able to fly back, it seems that he would never be able to see his siblings again. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Krystal the Ray**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ray of the Wind**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mr. Dark and any other characters that may or may not show from the official Rayman games do not belong to me. I only own Krystal, his siblings, and the one other guy. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Recap: It was a normal day for Krystal the Ray, but the villainous and another mysterious foe seem to have had other plans for the strange ray, kidnapping his adoptive siblings. He was able to escape fortunately, but at the cost of losing his family. What has happened to him now as we last left him soaring over the sky. . .**_

* * *

Krystal continued to be launched across the sky, by now he was flung all the way across Forest Hill, which was the whole west of the island and he was going over the edge of Cinnian Island. "WHOA!"

Krystal tried to screech halt himself in mid-air but he still couldn't stop himself because Regal's throw was so powerful and he couldn't stop. But before he could even yelp for help he was caught in a magical white aura and brought slowly toward the ground. Krystal looked around scared out of his mind, all of these forces tampering with his simple life. At this point, he ran inside of of the bushes and hid himself.

" _ **Do not worry Krystal, I do not wish to harm you, young child . . ."**_ , said a voice in the little ray's head.

Krystal wasn't buying it, however. In fact, now he was more terrified than ever and was shivering a little bit. How much did that situation mess him up on the inside . . .?

The voice in his head sighed, it knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The Ray's that took care of him and loved him after years, have suddenly just been ripped from him. It would be a terrifying experience for anyone, at least for those who have emotions.

" _ **I guess i'll just have to show you for myself."**_ , the voice said before the sky flashed with a bright light, almost like an angel was going to appear. Something came from above, the harsh light hid its features from Krystal's eyes. He only saw that it didn't have limbs or a neck, it was quite tall, and appeared to have a long tail covered by fur, just like him. That's all Krystal could see squinting his eyes.

" _What is that. . .?"_ , he thought.

" _I am a different kind of ray, just like you Krystal."_ , the voice told him as the harsh light began to fade away.

Krystal finally got a good look at this mysterious ray, she did seem different. A lot different. She wore a white gown with a long soft white tail like an arctic wolf. When he saw her, Krystal felt calm in an instant. He observed her from all angles as she giggle a bit from his curiosity.

" _So. . .who are you anyways?"_ , spoke Krystal as he seemed more interested than ever.

" _In short young Kristopher I am called Winter, I am creator of all Wolf K-9 ray's. In short, you are one of them."_

" _W-what. . .!? So. . .are you. My mom?"_

The majestic Winter Ray blushed embarrassed. " _N-no. Well, kind of. But pay attention that is not the point Kristopher. This world is in danger and so is your island. You are the only one here capable of defeating Mr. Dark and saving your island."_

" _What!? Me!? W-why can't you do it!?"_ , the little ray trembled and stepped back timidly.

" _I wish I could. . .But I am not allowed to interfere with the problems of this world. But I can aid you as you are one of my own creations."_ Winter smiled and put her hands on the young ray's shoulders. (If they have them.) " _I know how special you are, I have made you the way you are for a reason, this is your destiny."_

Krystal had no idea what she was talking about. He never learned how to fight or even to use his abilities. Yet, there was a feeling inside him that made him push his timid childlike instincts out of the door and was replaced by his natural spirit. If anything, he was a lot more excited than scared at all now.

" _Yeah! I can do this!"_ , Krystal shouted raising his fist into the air and running off before Winter caught him by the tail and lifted him.

" _Patience Kristopher, I am here to guide you as long as you need. There is no need to rush, especially when you don't have a clue of where you are going."_

Krystal chuckled nervously. " _I guess you're right. Where do we need to go then? I want to save all of my family."_ , the ray said ready to get going.

" _The main task at hand is to get_ rid of all the monsters t _hat have infested this island, and the first place is here, at Forest Hill. We'll start at where they all have spawned."_

Krystal nodded as Winter set him down on the ground. She then transformed into a silver lum and flew into his body. " _ **I am here with you to unlock your full potential the best way I know how. Now let's start eliminating this island of monsters."**_

Krystal had a face of _**DETERMINATION**_ before his helicopter scarf power lifted him up towards the sky. He looked out for any monsters from below, but he was mostly on the lookout for his siblings. If he only knew they just weren't there.

* * *

 _ **/Meanwhile. . ./**_

" _You mean to tell me you didn't get Krystal along with the others? How hard is it to catch a weakling like him Mr. Dark? I asked for this one thing."_ , said the mysterious person. (From last chapter.)

" _Don't worry your big nosed head colleague. He should still be in that one area named Forest Hill. He shouldn't get far, and there are already monsters on the search for him."_ , Mr. Dark stated sipping some tea.

" _Just make sure he is brought here as soon as possible. We all don't have time to waste in our lives like you Mr. Dark."_ The person left the room soon after he said his piece.

* * *

 _ **/Back to Krystal. . ./**_

Krystal looked around through the deep forest parts of Forest Hill until Winter stopped him.

" _ **Kristopher stop. I sense evil coming by."**_

" _You sense what?"_ , Krystal whispered as he stopped.

" _ **Don't worry they are not too much of a threat. This will be good practice. Show me what you can do, i'll assist you if you're in danger."**_

Krystal nodded a little bit nervously. " _Alright. If you say so. . ."_

He stopped hovering and set himself down on the ground. At that moment he saw monsters come his way. They both were strange creatures, they seemed to resemble the forest area a bit. They had large trees for hands and roots for feet. They looked pretty powerful.

" _ **I can guess that these guys are pretty slow. But don't let your guard down and definitely do not let them get their hands on you."**_

The enemies walked aimlessly around until they caught Krystal in their sights. " _Hey! That's the one we're looking for! Get over here you stupid kid!"_ One of the monsters said as Krystal prepared himself to fight, for his first time.

" _ **Watch out!"**_ , yelled Winter before the monster extended his heavy tree arm and slammed it at Krystal sending him flying crashing into tree after tree until he came straight into contact with a boulder and shattered it causing it to brake to rubble.

" _Uh. . .wait I didn't know we were that strong?"_ , the first tree monster said scratching his head.

" _Doesn't matter let's just grab the boy."_

The tree monster was indeed not that strong, but what was it though? Krystal's head appeared out of the rubble and he shook the dust off of it. " _You didn't sa_ y _they were THAT strong!"_ , Krystal said angrily.

" _ **It was not him who sent you through of all those trees. It was your tail's density, your tail hardens as a kind of defense mechanism and it alone is what crashed through the forest. You must learn to use it to your advantage."**_

" _What? That's cool!"_ , Krystal didn't even seem to notice at all how he was barely hurt by that attack. He growled. " _I won't let them hit me again Winter! Watch!"_ Krystal's chest began to glow as he pounced onto the top of the rubble.

" _ **Do you have a plan?"**_ , asked Winter a little worried by his sudden boost of over confidence.

He didn't have time to answer though because the tree monsters were closing in and Krystal snarled at them before he leaped onto one of them and tore his tree arms off with his bare fangs. The other swung his arm at him to try and help his partner in crime but before the arm could even hit Krystal his tail fur raised high and hardened braking the tree man's wooden arm into small pieces of tree bark.

Winter observed his actions. " _ **Hhmmm. . .he doesn't really know what he's doing but his power is more than enough to handle this two. . .I shall teach him more how to use his different abilities properly."**_ She could tell however, that Krystal was having a lot of fun fighting this way. Maybe it's just a K-9 Ray's instinct? Or maybe he just likes it like this. He is but only a child. Whatever way it went he was like a ray in the wind.

Krystal thought he had enough fun with beating up these guys and he picked them up over his head with his hands.

" _W-who is this freak. . .They said he would be weak. . ."_

" _He is a freak of nature. . .T-that's what he is. . .", said the bad guys._

" _Hey Winter can we get some food right now. I'm starving!"_ , whined Krystal as his stomach rumbled.

" _ **First you need to make them tell you where their master is hiding. Then yes. We shall get some food."**_

" _Hey, where's your boss hiding?"_ , asked Krystal.

" _W-why should we tell you. A stupid child. . .?"_ , the bad man hissed at Krystal.

Krystal thought for a moment of something clever to input. " _Well I could just beat you up some more and then see how far can I toss ya."_

" _O-o-okay kid don't get all rash! We'll tell ya okay!? Mr. Dark is hiding at the Forbidden Tunnel of Alternate Worlds. . ."_

" _ **The Forbidden Tunnel of Alternate Worlds!?"**_ , shouted Winter.

" _What is it Winter?"_ , Krystal asked curiously.

" _ **That place is hidden at the exact north of Cinnian Island. It is a place where alternate universes and parallel dimensions meet. I do not think this Mr. Dark is the only one who is behind this. I am afraid this could be much worse than I thought. . ."**_ , Winter told Krystal who was really confused by all of this. . .

" _So it is basically north right. . .? You told me we were at the west side. . .so let's just head that way wherever that is and I can see my family again!"_

" _ **It will not be so simple, but yes, for now we shall journey on. Who know's how much is really at stake here?"**_

Krystal tossed the two bad guys on the ground and let them be alone as he started to go on his way, the only thing on his mind at the moment was getting something to eat, he was holding his stomach as it growled.

" _We gotta hurry up and tell Mr. Dark. . ."_

" _Dude. . .I can barely move anymore. Call him on the phone. . ."_

The two of them stopped for a moment after he said that last sentence. " _You used to call me on my cellphone. . ."_

" _I love that song. . ."_

" _Me too man. Me too."_

* * *

 _ **/The Forbidden Tunnel of Alternate Worlds. . ./**_

 _ **(That is a long asf name. . .)**_

It was a land filled with ragged mountains, erupting volcanos, pollution and machines, at the top of all of this madness was a castle that gave off the pure essence of darkness, and above a circle of clouds around a huge blue light, this was the portal that could travel through dimensions, time, and space. Who even created such a thing.

The mysterious ray always hidden within the shadows looked up towards the portal from the top of the castle. " _ **Sometimes. . .I still can't believe I have created this portal with my bare hands. . .I can explore any world, see all sorts of new things, have any world I desired. This Krystal. . .though. Has caught my attention enough to come here, as to this kind of power could lead to too much attention. But he, he is the one I want to bring it all out against. I'm not even sure if I want him here immediately. Just how strong can he become. . .?"**_

Inside of the castle Mr. Dark slammed the wall as he had just heard the news from his henchmen. " _How did he beat not one, but two Tree Trunkies. . .? He will be a bigger problem then I could imagine. . ."_

" _Mr. Dark I have my own plans. Get me one of his siblings. I shall use them against him."_ , said the mysterious ray, his face never to be seen.

Mr. Dark pointed to one of his henchmen to grab one of them and they came back with Steven. He didn't seem to be protesting, that was because, he was already under the enemy's control. . .

" _I shall give this ray. . .12% percent of my power to add to his. . .Let's see how Krystal can handle this."_ , the dark ray said peering into the ray's eyes.

* * *

 _ **/Meanwhile. . ./**_

Krystal and Winter were at a restaurant somewhere within Forest Hill. Krystal was consuming more pounds and calories than Winter could even try. (She's a fully grown adult and sort of a goddess.) She wondered how Krystal was going to get through these problems of theirs and how would he deal with them. She felt bad for depending on a mere child to save the world, but this seems like the only way. . .

" _Hey! I'm gonna eat your food if you don't start eating!"_ , Krystal shouted to Winter who automatically protected her plate. " _No way Krystal! Get away!"_

 _ **And so. . .Krystal and his new guide and friend Winter have started on a journey to get back Krystal's family and save the world! In fact, maybe more than that. . .What are the secrets behind Winter and the mysterious shadow of a ray who never shows his face? Why is Mr. Dark even in this world. What other abilities and powers does Krystal actually have? And most importantly, what adventures lay ahead for the heroes of this tale. Stick around for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a comment!**_


End file.
